The After Toontown Team VS..... ????? ???
The After Toontown Team's Stats King Barney Twiddlephooey's Stats: King packs a powerful punch. With the elemental abilites he has he can go into Elemental Suit mode. Also with part of the beast locked inside of him (Thats a spoiler!) He is able to go into Monster Mode. Also he is able to weild a wand, his swords, and the power of the elements. King Fritz's Stats: King Fritz, weilding his ice staff can harness the power of ice with greater skill than all others. He is the leader of the Toontown Agency and, overall the most powerfull. He also can call in a squad from the Elite Toontown Agents to cover for him in the case that he needs more time to do something. Cheetah Light's Stats: Cheetah Light, weilding her lightning staff can harness the power of lightning with skill. She also knows Street Fighting, Boxing, Karate, Kung-fu, Tai Kwan Do. Miss Jazzy Pumpkincrunch's Stats: Jazzy is able to harness the power of magic in combat making her a devastating opponent. If angered she will stop at nothing to take out the person who hurt her, or her freinds. ????? ???'? Abilities Super Man's Stats: Super Man also known as the Man Of Steel has only one weakness. Kryptonite. He gains power from the sun and has a flurry of superpowers that he uses in fighting. Superman has Heat Beams, An icy breath that can freeze just about anything, The ability to fly, x-ray vision, super sonic hearing, and much more. Super Man, if fought long enough, can loose his energy from the sun and be able to be damaged. But in order for this to happen Super Man has to be fought in an area where the sunlight cannot get to him. The Battle 3....., 2....., 1...., Begin! King Fritz, Cheetah, Jazzy, and King walked into the open feild. "I don't like our odds in this.. but he destroyed our town. We have no other choice.." King Fritz said. What had happened before this is that Super Man had come to Toontown in the search for something as the Chairman destroyed the town. The Chairman had left by the time the team of toons had gotton there and it looked like Super Man had done it. "I want you all to stand back. I'm the leader and it's my responsibility to take care of this guy." King Fritz said as he walked forward. Super Man flew, just feet away from King Fritz. "King Fritz! Wait!" King yelled. "King. I want you to make this feild into a forest. Now." King Fritz yelled over his shoulder. King nodded as he put his elemental abilities to use. King Fritz ran forward at Super Man. Super Man punched King Fritz and King Fritz went flying into a tree. King had now finished building the forest. "King Fritz stood up holding his arm. "C'mon Squad Eight! Attack!" He yelled. Fireball yelled back. "Squad Eight! King Fritz needs us! Attack!!" Squad Eight used their gear to attack Super Man from all sides. Super Man turned and punched the first one to attack, Fireball. Fireball went rocketing back into a tree. He clenched his stomache as King Fritz encased himself in ice. "Wait.. Super Man is drawing energy from the sun!" King muttered. King began to fill the sky with dark clouds. "This may give us a chance!" King said. Super Man spun around as he used his ice breath to freeze all of Squad Eight other than Fireball. Super Man barreled forward at King Fritz. Super Man punched a hole in King Fritz's ice barrier. "Suprize." King Fritz said as he broke the ice barrier and shot sharp ice peices at Super Man. Super Man stood still as the shards of ice broke on his skin. King Fritz's eyes widened as he was punched. King Fritz rolled on the ground. "King Fritz!" Jazzy yelled running over to King Fritz. She sat on her knees for a few seconds, not beliving that Super Man had the strength to finish someone in one blow. She stood as she stared at Super Man angrily. "You just killed King Fritz..." She said as the reality of the situation hit her. "Now... You.. Are gonna pay!" Jazzy ran forward and drew her wand. "You may be somesort of a super villan but theres no way you will get to keep on living!" She yelled as she cast a spell. A large strike of thunder hit Super Man. He laughed as the lighning had no effect on him. "Wha-What? H-How?" Jazzy said. Super Man charged forward at Jazzy. Right before she was hit Fireball shot a wire from his gear at Super Man. Super Man was hit in the arm with it. Due to the fact that Super Man's energy was being used up it actually stuck, but there was no blood. Super Man turned and used his heat beams. Fireball was dead. Super Man turned around to see a wand in his face. "Happy Birthday." She said as she used the most powerful fireball spell possible. Super Man was hit with it. Dang it! ''Super Man thought. ''I shouldn't have used up my energy to use my heat beams! ''Super Man fell backwards and flipped back up. He then punched Jazzy directly in the face. "Jazzy!" King yelled drawing his swords. Cheetah jumped infront of him. "I'm not letting you go." She said. "I'm going." King looked at her, suprised. Cheetah took a step forward to leave and King grabbed her arm. "Is this how I loose all of my friends?" He asked. Cheetah looked at him. He was right. "If it means protecting the town... then yeah.. I guess." She said "I want you to run, so in the case that I am taken down.. he won't get to you..." Cheetah grabbed her ice staff. "Now if you excuse me, I have some buisness to handle." King sheathed his swords. There was no way he was going to run, but he knew that Cheetah could handle this. King watched as Cheetah ran in, jumped onto the side of one tree, jumped to another, then another until she was at the top of one of the trees. She began to charge a lightning attack. Super Man, knowing that Cheetah was in the tree right above him, charged forward and punched the base of the tree. The whole entire tree fell down. King's mouth opened. Super Man walked over to Cheetah, who was now trapped underneath the tree, and picked up the tree, setting it back in the spot it was originally at. He then proceeded to pick up Cheetah by her neck. King unsheathed his swords and charged forward. Super Man clenched his fist and Cheetah fell to the ground. Dead. King, overcome in a blind rage, looked up at Super Man. "That.. will be the worst mistake of your life!" He yelled. His fur began to turn gold and his gloves and eyes turned black. Two black stripes appeared on both of his cheeks. He was in Monster Mode. He ran forward as Super Man punched at him. King blocked it with his swords. Super Man then tried to punch with the other hand. King blocked that with his other hand. They both struggled for the advantage. ''I can't take much more of this! King thought. Somebody put his hand on King's shoulder and everything went white. King looked back. Super Man was gone. He saw someone looking down at him. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked, not moving. The boy smiled softly as he brushed some of his long, blonde hair out of his face. His eyes were blue and his skin was pale. "I am Rowdy, your creator." King looked back and his mouth opened. "I need you to hold off Super Man for a few more minutes." King nodded and said, "Oh please. Thats the easy part." King smiled. "Once you buy me enough time i'll be able to come in and fight. You have it until then, right?" Rowdy asked pulling a pen out of his pocket. King nodded. "I'll try to write my way around your death. If not then..." King looked up at Rowdy and said. "Oh c'mon i'll be able to make it." Rowdy nodded and the battle continued. King fended off against Super Man's brute strength as long as he could until he was knocked back. Super Man walked over and pounded his fists into King's head, repeatadly. Rowdy took a step out of the woods. "You have caused great harm for a super hero." He said as he pulled his pen out of his sweat pants' pockets. "You're no older than twelve!" Super Man said laughing. "You think you can beat me?" Rowdy smirked. He drew a line infront of himself. Walking into the line King's clothing appeared on his body. "I don't think i can beat you. I know I can." Super Man readied a punch and said, "You better be able to back up that cockey attitude!" Super Man charged forward. Rowdy drew a line infront of his face and a sheild appeared in his left hand. "You have to be able to fight better than that!" He said laughing.Superman punched the shield. "You're low on energy, aren't you?" Rowdy laughed. "I'll finish this." He said. He flipped his pen in the air, and got rid of his shield. He then drew a sword. The metal was green. Rowdy let out one slash and Superman fell. "There. It's done." He looked up to the sky, and began to fade. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Character Battles Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey